Of Kings and Queens!
'''Of Kings and Queens! '''is the twenty-seventh chapter of Season 1 and the twenty-seventh chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on April 17, 2018 and finished on April 21, 2018. Plot It’s the big day of the Kings and Queens fight, and the four heroes plus spectating students are waiting in front of the school. Hunt and Proto try to interact with a planning Lewis, but to no avail, so they go over to Sara. She and Carol seem to be ready. Proto then reveals that for the past seven years, Kings and Queens have won over Lorecraft Academy, Hunt partially to blame for one of those losses, in which he seems rather nervous explaining to Proto. A number of buses and Sportman in his car pull up, and the four go with Sportman in his car, while Proto and Hunt go on the bus with the rest of the spectators. The group arrives at Kings and Queens, Hunt swearing at the academy in German mindlessly. The four seem to be nervous to be in enemy territory, as Lewis calls it in his mind, it being very imposing to them. They get out of the vehicles, and are greeted by the academy’s headmaster, Lenora Cantabella. Proto silences Hunt, and the group is then brought to their rooms. Sara, Carol, and Natalie seem to have their own room, where Lewis seems to be sharing a room with Sportman. As Lewis walks off, a blonde girl walks past him. The blonde girl then goes into the trio’s room, and starts taunting them, calling them losers. The trio don’t take this well. The group make a few comments, before another girl enters the room, the same girl that was briefly seen observing the group during Stage 5. She seems to agree with the newcomer. The girls are revealed to be Lillian, the cocky blonde, and Solana, the sly brunette. The two begin to leave a room, when Carol decides to throw the lamp at them. Solana catches it nonchalantly, and the two leave. After a plan to kick all their asses, the group gets some good sleep. The next morning, they are preparing themselves. Sportman and Lewis enter into the girls room, and are greeted by Proto and Hunt shortly after. They seems confident in their victory, save for Lewis and Natalie. Proto wishes them good luck and he and Hunt leave to take their seats in the audience. In the final moments before the event finally starts, Lewis takes a deep breath, Sara and Carol are raring to go, and Natalie is timid as always. The Lorecraft team makes their way through a hallway leading up to a closed gate, from behind which they can see almost the entire arena. In the middle stands a person with a microphone in his hand. It turns out to be an announcer who opens the Talent Showdown. The Kings and Queens team enters the arena first. The cheering from audience deems them crowd favorite. Along with the boos that follow when the Lorecraft team enters next. The Lorecraft students still cheers on our group, who take it in, now determined to not let them down. The announcer tells both team captains to name one fighter for the first round. Lewis chooses Sara, while Solana sends in Lillian, who seems displeased, expressing a desire to fight Carol. Carol asks Sara to solidly beat her, which Sara is happy to oblige to. Lillian continues her trash-talking from before. Sara lets it get to her, which Lewis facepalms to. When Lewis tells the two girls they’re both idiots, Lilith decides she’ll turn Sara into an example. Sara snaps and aims to punch Lillian, who nonchalantly dodges it and grabs Sara’s wrist, twisting her arm behind her back. After Lillian lets go, the announcer starts the fight. Sara attacks Lillian relentlessly, but is so angered by Lillian’s cockiness and words that she’s not focusing, making it easy for Lillian to dodge everything. Lillian continues to confidently talk down on Sara, who’s still letting it get to her. Sara throws another punch, which Lillian intercepts and knees Sara in the stomach. Lewis tries to tell Sara to think instead, but Lillian still in her head. Sara flips on her hands and launches herself at Lillian feet-forward. Lillian simply blocks it, grabs Sara’s feet, and slams her down. She then stomps on Sara’s stomach, and proceeds to gloat, calling the Lorecraft students little worms compared to them. Sara is still determined to not give up, trying to free herself. Lillian continues to press her foot down on Sara’s stomach. Sara continues to fight through the pain, remaining determined. Lillian takes note of Sara’s persistence, saying it will be all the better when she finally breaks. In the audience, Proto and Hunt discuss that Sara should be able to put up a better fight than she’s doing right now. Back on the battlefield, Lillian’s finally started to go on the offensive. Sara is just barely able to dodge them. When Lillian engages in conversation once again and Sara indulges her, she whips up a powerful wind. Sara struggles to stay on her feet while Lillian takes advantage by landing a strong kick onto Sara, Lillian still clearly having the upper hand in the fight. When Sara gets up, Lillian is merely laughing, not able to believe Sara is still trying, who remains determined as ever. Sara charges at Lillian once again, who smoothly sidesteps, putting a water bubble in her place that Sara charges through, rendering her soaking wet. Sara exclaims Lillian’s move was nothing to her. Carol tries to yell something to Sara, but Lewis clamps her mouth, hoping Sara can find an advantage to use. Lillian disputes Sara exclamation, countering that’s the beginning of the end instead. Sara then notices she is unable to move, her clothes looking stiff. Lillian following quip reveals she froze the water Sara was soaked in. Lewis yells to Sara to use her magic, Sara yelling back that she’s trying. Lillian informs Sara she’ll have to try harder to melt this ice with Fire Magic, Sara not understanding why it isn’t working. Lillian looks to end the fight, and traps Sara in a 7ft in diameter bubble of water, and freezes it. Cutting to the other Kings and Queens team members, Solana calls the girl a fool, noting that she never stood a chance. Another member, Valkner, agrees that Sara was defeated rather easily. Solana then says that that is not who she meant. Cutting back to the arena, Lillian asks the announcer to give her the win. But before the announcer can finish his sentence, the ball of ice starts to crack. More and more cracks appears, until the ball of ice ultimately shatters, revealing Sara, with orange hair, and red eyes. Sara reiterates her determination and persistence. Lillian is skeptical of Sara, saying that changing her hair won’t win her the fight. She is proven wrong as Sara turns the fight around. Sara easily catches the punch Lillian throws at her, throwing her up into the air afterwards. Lillian stops herself in midair, but Sara appears before her in an instant, kicking her towards the ground. Sara flies directly at Lillian, and performs her Rapid Spin attack, though Lillian dodges. More trash-talk is interrupted by Sara hitting Lillian with two rocks, and tells her to start taking this seriously. Lillian summons a storm of icicles that rapidly fire at Sara. Sara is able to defend against it using flaming kicks and punches. Lillian continues to trash-talk in an attempt to throw Sara off, but Sara pays it no attention, though as Lillian points out, Sara is aware she can’t last forever. She cartwheels to the side, though Lillian simply redirects the storm back at Sara. Sara does manage to summon vines that Lillian doesn’t notice, and toughs it out through the hits she takes from the storm of icicles to bind Lillian’s feet and hands, upon which Lillian’s attack comes to a halt. Sara charges up an immensely strong fire attack, calling it Final Blaze and blasts Lillian into the wall of the arena. Both Sara and Lillian drop to their knees and hands, Lillian from the damage she took, Sara from her transformation wearing off. They collapse simultaneously. A match official announces the winner will be decided via a replay of the final moments, but Solana interjects, surrendering the first round to Lorecraft Academy, calling Lillian’s performance shameful. Valkner adds that they’re sick of Lillian’s cockiness and trash-talk, while the last team member, Han, speaks very few words, remaining mostly quiet. Lewis claims their next victory will be legitimate. Valkner continues his antics, while Han remains quiet and unenthusiastic. Carol is sounding confident with Natalie timidly joining her. The announcer asks both team captains to leave the arena and head to the waiting area, with Solana having already left and Lewis following suit. Debuts (In order of appearance) * Lenora Cantabella * Lillian * Solana (officially, unofficially as Girl in Audience in Chapter 24) * Announcer * Valkner * Han * Match Official Cast * Mistrala – Hunt, Valkner * DoubleDubbel – Proto, Sara, Sportman, Cantabella, Lillian, Solana, Announcer, Han, Match Official * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, Carol * The Phoenix – Natalie Trivia